


Private Lessons

by ToxicWitchling



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, LOK - Freeform, Tahno - Freeform, korra - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, tahno/korra - Freeform, tahnorra, tahorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWitchling/pseuds/ToxicWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally choose to take the Swamp Boy up on those lessons he'd promised her; somewhat out of the drive to win and somewhat out of pure curiosity. There's a fine line between teasing and asking for a fight. but sexual tension can always underlie the both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my tumblr account but moved for easy access.

"So, Uh-vatar. What do you think of my… private lessons?" his lips stopped only inches from hers. The slick skin touching slightly as he hovered, his hips grinding into hers as his bare sweat drenched chest rose and fell with his ragged breath. The way it caught in his throat and the way his body heaved with excitement, with electricity at the touch of skin on skin. She despised it. His stupid, beautiful hair and the way it clung to his face. The dumb way he said her name. His stupid, gorgeous eyes that seemed to be looking right through her.

 

She shoved him back, away from the training matts at the side of the gym, but he kept close. They circled each other, his face mere inches from hers and he licked his lips. He tasted salt…and Korra.   
"I bet you the fire ferret’s have never been this good to you," he slid his hand around her waist. Sharply, suddenly she turned and was moving away but his hand caught hers and with a single twirl she was in his arms.

 

"Now, Uh-vatar. It’s not like you to run away. Be the the big girl I know you are," he breathed it into the cusp of her ear, trailing his tongue along it’s outer rim. It sent a shiver down her spine. She stepped back and he followed. Somehow an elaborate dance had begun.   
"You stink," she snapped. It wasn’t a lie; he did stink, of sweat and salt and a musky cologne that turned her on in the worst way. There was something terrifyingly feral in the way he was looking at her.

 

"You can do better than that," he smirked. His fingertips were slowly sliding down her sides, tactfully caressing the skin between her chest wraps and her gym shorts. Korra sneered at his remark but he bit his lip and leaned in closer. He was daring her to do something brash.   
"You piss me off so much, swamp boy," she thrust her head forward and forced him back.

 

"Still a little weak, and if we’re going to resort to name calling…" his arms slithered around her waist and his lips went to her neck. "We might as well take it to the bedroom." He bit down on her sweet brown neck, drawing a faint feminine moan from deep in her gut. Korra’s fingers dug into his pale flesh and drew fresh slivers of blood.

 

"Play nice, Uh-vatar," his stupid voice sent her shivering. She’d play nice… when he played fair. Softly at first, she began kissing him. Short trails of light smooches went from his neck to his lips and before another snide comment could come sliding out she bit him. A sharp, tantalizing bite to his lower lip. She tasted the tangy metallic of his fresh blood and licked it from her lips.

 

"Now, that’s more like it."


End file.
